A conventional motorcycle is a two-wheeled, single-track vehicle that usually has little or no lateral stability when stationary or turning, which can be difficult for those with mobility or balance problems to ride. As an alternative, motorcycle that is three-wheeled or four-wheeled has become desirable for mitigating drawbacks associated with the conventional motorcycle. However, this type of motorcycle may have difficulties making agile turn on the street, as the motorcycle as a whole can no longer lean in a specific direction to flexibly adjust its turning radius. In other words, the turning radius of the three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycle is constrained by the rigidness of the motorcycle itself.